Secrets revealed
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: Slight AU set after the second movie...The crew of the enterprise start to learn all these different sides of Kirk and how he ticks and what motivates him and some of the tragedies in his life. Mentions of Abuse all sorts...Mentions of Tarus and His child from the original star trek though original name cause in the movies Carol Marcus is so far a good character.
1. Secrets

Star Trek : Fanfiction

Title : Secrets Revealed

Summary: James T. Kirk had lots of secrets some he was proud of and some he never wanted anyone to find out. What happens when his crew little by little find out his secrets.

Rated: 18+ Adult content.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK

Prologue.

Jim Kirk captain of the USS enterprise was reading over the documents on his pad in his hand. The bridge with his crew all doing their own work. They had received their new assignment and he was actually doing his paper work this time. He had been captain for just over half a year after the whole saving the earth again thing. For once trying not to make any mishaps.

"OK attention everyone, Starfleet has sent us our newest mission we are to go to the planet SyDone. They have proven themselves a peaceful race and it's our job to make nice" he said in quotations he grinned and the crew smiled except Spock but he did nod.

"Sulu let's go warp 4 were not in any massive rush." Kirk smirked.

"Aye Sir" Sulu turned around typing away. "Pavel if you would inform the rest of the ship our plans that be helpful." he looked over at his youngest Officer and smiled.

"Owf course Sir." Pavel was all too pleased to help his captain. He opened up the ship's communications and cutely relayed the message.

"Lt. Uhura I want you to study up on SyDone's native tongue Starfleet isn't 100% well adept yet in it and your the best, so I have faith in you." he said with a warm smile and Uhura smiled glad Jim trusted her so well. "you will also be beaming down with us as I would like your expertise in the field as I'm sure their is more that you can learn then us."he finished and she nodded excited to go down planet side.

"Yes Captain." she replied and smiled. Over the last year and a half they became friends...close friend even and she had a high respect for the man before her.

Jim smiled in return and moved forward. "Commander Spock this planet has a wide range of plant life that is recorded to have great powers in healing abrasions on skin or burns, you and Lt. Sulu and will be beaming down as well. To each talk with representatives that are strengthened to all of your individual awesomeness." he ended in a smirk. Spock nodded a slight twitch to his lips said he was indeed amused at their Captain.

"Of course Captain." he went back to his station and so did the rest of his crew. "Uhura if you could send McCoy a report saying that he's on the away team since his medical expertise is very much needed." Uhura smiled and nodded sending the message to their grumpy Doctor.

"OK well now that that's settled I'm going to make my Captain runs, so without further a due Mr. Spock you have the Con" He grinned childlike and headed towards the turbo-lift.

Spock nodded and took to the Captain's chair they being used to Kirk's runs. As well as not minding, they have learnt that Jim has taken captaincy very seriously and he had his many quirks but that's what also made him Jim Kirk.

Chapter One.

Jim made his way along his ship going to every department talking with the heads of each one. He greeted his crew by name on his way, he had memorized each and everyone of his crews name. He wanted them to know they mattered, plus he wasn't a genius for nothing after all.

His last stop was engineering with Scotty, he had fun down here. Scotty had discovered that Jim could keep up with him on levels that Pavel and even Spock couldn't not because they both weren't smart. For they were both miraculous with Mathematics, but Jim thought outside of the box, Along with Scotty. He liked helping out were he could as well. It wasn't just engineering that he was helpful in either, he also helped with the tech guys and IT department quite often. Well he was a hacker for a reason surprisingly he has had to hack his own Enterprise a few times in their journeys through space. He smiled at the memory.

As he was helping Kenser with some wiring in the computer chamber he was hailed by Uhura. "Captain we need you on deck you have an incoming call from Starfleet its flagged as red."Kirk swore and sighed. "On my way Lt. Thank you" he left engineering and towards the lift up to the bridge. Stepping in he took his chair back and motioned for Uhura to patch Starfleet through.

Kirk straightened his posture as admiral Komahak came on screen he was one of the only admirals left who didn't hate him after Pike had perished.

"Admiral what seems to be the problem, I did receive my mission from Starfleet and we are on route already Sir." He was trying to be as polite as possible. He really didn't want to give Starfleet any reason to question his Capabilities being Captain.

"This call isn't to interrupt your mission Kirk, but it is important you may wish to switch this call to your ready room." Jim shifted in his chair a bit uneasy but he trusted his crew. "it's OK sir what ever it is I'm sure my crew can be trusted." he saw Komahak nod and sigh. His gut twisted,, what ever the news was he new he wouldn't like it.

"Kirk Kathy Mcnab has been let out of prison for good behaviour. We had to relocate your family for she was allowed to go back to Iowa. Your restraining order has been reinstated as well as David's and the rest of your family's but unfortunately Kirk and I really am sorry for this" He looked in concern...before continuing "she has been hired to one of Starfleet's off fields so...technically you could come into contact with her at some point as Captain of this ship. I'm truly sorry Jim. I tried to convince them not to let her anywhere near Starfleet but with what happened with Khan and so many people dieing. Her area of expertise is valued above her personality." he frowned and Kirk tensed completely and gripped his chair. Everyone looked on with concern and curiosity as to what was going on.

"Thank you Sir for being honest with me...if you could please send me were my family is now living and all the information of these events. if I can have your permission to share things in m file with my crew that would be highly appreciative." Kirk spoke back stiff as a board and slowly weighing each word before he said them.

"Of course Kirk, as well after your mission you are expected back on earth for two weeks to be spoken with." Kirk nodded and they ended the call.

After it became very silent on the bridge for quite sometime his crew he new was worried and deserved to know what was happening he also trusted them not to laugh or judge him for it.

"Spock if you would uh com and Mr. Scott as well umm Lt. Marcus as well as Lt. Mathews" "yes Captain" Uhura looked over with concern not even offended Spock had gotten her job for the moment. Jim looked like he wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear...she has never seen him so scared not with everything they happened and that shocked her.

After everyone had arrived the captain assigned Lt. Mathews to the con, and got replacement crew as he told everyone to go into his ready room. They were to have a meeting. Once everyone was settled Jim sat himself at the head of the table still looking somber. He had Bones sit beside him on his right and Leonard didn't need to be told what was happening as he was filled in before. Spock sat on the left stiff as he was concerned with the negative feelings coming off James. Everyone sat in silence waiting for their Captain to gather his thoughts being patient and understanding.

"I gathered everyone here right now to clear up that strange com on the bridge. I want you to know that I trust you all very much and for you to know that what I am about to tell you is of a personal nature, and needs to stay in this room." he started off looking at his crew, his friends faces as they all nodded taking in how serious Jim sounded. he sighed pinching the bridge of his noes. Taking a breath he sighed and started telling his crew his entire history...

"When I was 14 I came back from being off planet after being shipped off after driving my dad's old car off a cliff when I was 11." he heard collective gasp and sighed tensing. "I am not ready to talk about everything but maybe someday I will. When I got home after being in hell on earth, I was very intervened and shut out the rest of the world. I became emerged in my schooling and nothing else, I had no friends, I hated my mom, I hated everyone except 11 other kids who were just like me. This went on until I graduated high school at 15 and got shipped to a collage in New York. I graduated that at 17. While there I met a girl named Kathy Mcnab." he paused and gulped some water down glad know one was speaking his stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. "I thought I had received an angel, she had opened me up again and together we both got jobs as professional hackers for Starfleet. We got married a year later, I was 18 and she was 25 I didn't think our age was an issue. I was stupidly in love and she helped me become human again. Six months into our marriage she found out we were going to have a baby. Nine months later my 20 year old self was the proud father of my son David Alexander Kirk. I thought I had a perfect life that finally after all the horrible things that happened in my life everything was going to be OK. That soon changed... she started cheating on me she was tired of my age, and when I planned on leaving her she tried to kill David so I stayed. I was trying to get custody of David the legal way but then she hacked the system and took me back. She started to become emotionally and physically abusive as well as sexually." Jim stopped he was slightly shaking the crew looked on horror on their faces...even Spock had a micro frown... "it took me til I was 23 to get away from her and me in the hospital bed before courts saw the truth. I Had flat-lined twice she beat me so bad...I wouldn't fight back Cause I had to protect my son...though after I moved on with my life with my son." He sighed and was grateful his crew was still silent he was trying to calm his beating heart and mind...

"The night I was in that bar Lt. I was getting drunk from a court date hearing, because she managed to only get 6 years in prison and 2 years house arrest she didn't win but she...won. She hardly got anything. Even after all that she had done during that time...I had rekindled the friendship with my brother and made a name for myself to take away the pain. I never got close to another human being again, not just because I was scared or was afraid of my father's shadow but because I didn't want David to grow up with all the hate. So I made sure all eyes saw me and know one else. " He added softly...bearing all for his crew. He looked up to the eyes of his crew he saw some of them crying, some of them look angry but none of them looked disgusted and he sighed in relief.

"My family that the Admiral was talking about is my brother and his wife Aurlean. Who have two sons John and Peter, They are also looking after David as well as umm the kids that lived on the planet I was on. Who I tracked down and took in as soon as I could. I was granted a lot of money from the kelvin fund as well as from courts for being on that planet. As well as from my hacking jobs, as well as from federal court and built a large mansion on my family's farm and a few other smaller houses. I can't open up to you all right now not because I don't trust you guys. You are my family as well, but I am not ready to speak about it. I have been given permission to let you all read my file of where I was when I was 11-14 and so on. Please keep in mind that the information is classified and must not be shared with the rest of the crew, or anyone outside of this room. I'm sorry you guys had to witness all this and I thank you for listening to me." Jim finally finished his tale and waited.

Everyone grabbed their pads and read through the files. He heard everyone gasp and Spock spoke up his eyes curious and mournful but otherwise his face was stoic. "Captain you were on Tarus IV" Spock looked over. "Yes, you now understand why I don't believe in no win scenarios. " Jim sighed and everyone gave a dry laugh. Spock just nodded, and the others still shocked stood up and shocked Jim even more by a group hug. "we are here for you Jim and nothing will change that." Uhura said crying slightly. he gave her a small smile and felt content slightly letting people know felt easier. "later when I video com David I would like you guys to meet him, McCoy Joanna is staying at one of my houses right now with my family." The others nodded and were all to happy to meet Jim's family. Bones looked up and grabbed Jim in a hug "you knuckle head" but he hugged him tighter "thank's darl'n" he whispered and smiled a true smile at Jim. Jim's heart swelled with happiness seeing Bones so happy he smiled and nodded.

"OK everyone as much as I love this hug fest we have jobs to get back to and a planet to sign up for Starfleet lets get back on bored. and we can regroup later." Everyone agreed and took time to ready themselves and went back to the bridge. The captain went to his room, everyone letting him go knowing he needed the space to think about everything that happened. Spock took the Captains chair and Bones went back to med bay and they all went back to work until beta shift could start.

Jim sat at his desk in his room doing some paper work. He was trying to collect himself after opening up to his crew about some of his past. He new he trusted and loved his crew like family, but exposing himself like that still made him feel vulnerable and at unease. He was nervous of introducing David too his new aunts and uncles well. Jim was never one to be scared of anything but Family matters were scarier then any ordeal he has been through. They all new Bones, but that was because Bones found out all this before becoming his Doctor and first real friend.

When it came time to call David he sent word for his crew to come now. He could talk to his son afterwards... his main crew came to his cabin and he sent a call to his brother. Feeling a little anxious but he was sort of Glad to see his family of course. Plus he shouldn't feel so worried this was 'his' crew and he couldn't of asked for more understanding people in his life and on his ship.

So I Updated a little bit so hopefully it's a little easier to read I don't really have time to go through it into perfect detail...but hopefully this causes less confusion. I also like to note that I'm from Canada so my words will often have OU instead of just O or U and I will also have some words RE instead of ER in some words. Sorry for any errors and this is AU and so some characters might be a little OCC but if you don't like it please don't send hate just don't read it. Thanks for the followers and hopefully I can update all my chapters and post a new one soon!


	2. David and feelings

I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK !

Chapter two

When the screen cleared in acceptance. A guy who looked a lot like Jim in appearance, but with brown hair and brown eyes and with slightly older edges around his face answered. Though with the same Kirk smile it was sort of entertaining.

"Jim I'm happy you called did Starfleet...?" he trailed off. Jim nodded and looked over to his crew nodding. "Sam this is my crew, they know all of it." Jim explained and Sam nodded again. He saw Sam straighten out and wave in greeting and sending the traditional Vulcan greeting to Spock. "live long and Prosper" Spock nodded his head and raised his hand back.

Jim stood and went around "Well you know Bones, and beside him is my communications officer Lt. Uhura, then my Pilot Lt. Sulu, my Navigator Checkoff. My Engineering head, commander Scott and weapons specialist Lt. Marcus, and last but certainly not least my science officer and first officer Mr. Commander Spock." Jim made all the proper introductions and sat down again. Sam nodding and greeting each one again.

"Pleasure to make all of your guy's aquatints Jimmy has nothing but amazing things to say about every single one of you." Sam smiled they all smiled back except Spock but he did nod. Jim went back to focusing on his brother."Sam is David awake still?" Jim asked somewhat tensely. Sam nodded and looked at his Brother who had gone through so much. "Yeah Jimmy I'll grab him and the boys and Jojo. Kevin is at school and the other's are too." Jim smiled and nodded in acceptance. "And Arulean"Jim smiled bright. Sam laughed and went to go fetch them. The crew waited patiently.

All of a sudden three boys and a little girl came racing into the room cheering and making a big round of noises. The crew smiled and saw two of the boys had brown hair and blue eyes looking at the ages of 11 and 8. The third little boy had blond curly hair with the same blue eyes as Jim. Who looked around five. the little girl who came in also looked to be around 11 years old had shoulder length brown hair with cute freckles on her cheeks and big green eyes.

"Daddy!"," Uncle Jim!" The children yelled and then the girl screamed "Papa!" Everyone smiled and Bones came forward and in a gentle smooth voice said. "hi Princess" everyone giggled at his soft tone it was so unlike the gruff southern doctor they know and love. Though it was worth seeing the little girl beam up brightly.

"David Daddy has some people who want to meet you, as well as Peter and John and Jojo they wana meet you too." Jim said softly not able to stop the permasmile on his face. his eyes lit up seeing his kids They were growing every day and he loved them so much. The kids nodded and all settled in. Once all was settled in. He saw Arulean come in and stand beside Sam. Holding his hand, everyone saw a beautiful lady with long red/brown hair and green/blue eyes with freckles, about maybe the same height as Uhura and around Jim's age they thought. She smiled kindly at all them and they all greeted her as well.

"guys this is my crew, they work with me everyday say hi and meet all your new aunts and uncles!" Jim said cheerfully they all yelled "hi's/hello's" and after numerous introductions and laughs and promises of coming with Jim to visit the crew left Jim alone to com with his son. Jojo went to com with her was always happy to talk with his Princess.

"how's my pocket full of sunshine?" Jim asked getting closer to the vid-screen. David did the same and he giggled and smiled brightly. "I'm good Daddy, I miss you! but I know you miss me too so I'm OK!" Jim smiled "yeah buddy I miss you a lot, but in a week I'll be home for a quick visit, while daddy takes care of some things." Jim said softly knowing that his son would be happy but curious as to why his dad was coming back early when it was supposed to be another 3 months before he saw his daddy.

"What's so important daddy"David asked then put on his 'serious face' "don't sugar coat it either, you promised to be honest dad." Jim sighed when David called him 'dad' he knew he was serious. He always 'hated' how smart his son was sometimes, but he supposed he was the same way as a child. Plus he did hate lieing to his son. he always tried to tell his Son everything if he could. he looked at his son and sighed not knowing where to start...but he tried.

"Daddy has to return to sign some important documents concerning your mother little guy." Jim said softly hating that he wasn't there in person to hug his son. Knowing that his Son was smart too helped and hindered Jim at the same time.

"Is mother going to come hurt you again?" David spoke up asking. Jim blinked and almost started crying at his sons thoughtfulness. "No baby, your daddy has you and his crew and lots of family to protect him. but yes Hun your mother is out of jail and free to roam where she pleases, that's why you guys had to move." Jim wanted to hug David so badly it hurt. David saw the pain on his daddy's face and with a serious tone that would of made Jim laugh otherwise David spoke.

"I don't want to see mother and I'll make sure to wait,for uncle or Kevin bro to come get me from school. I won't go with anyone but them dad, and I'll continue my piano lessons online. I have the cellphone you gave me for my birthday, and I can hack really well now! Plus I have my whistle if I see something strange and won't be afraid to blow it, and I know that if I see mother anywhere near me to get an adult. I'll stay by your side forever Daddy..." David was smart and always tried to everything to help his daddy. David new lots and said his words with purpose.

Jim started to cry his son who was just going to be turning six years old was so smart and he was so proud. He felt relieved that his son was trying to be careful to not make his dad worry. "don't cry dad I love you I'll always love you and I know that you'll keep mother away from me, just promise to be careful too kay." Jim gasped and gave a week laugh. "I love you too David so much and thank you for helping your dad and I'll be home as soon as I can to smother you in hugs and kisses OK." Jim wiped his eyes smiling at his son. 'his pocket full of sunshine.' The reason Jim gave Starfleet a fighting chance...The reason Jim didn't give up against Nero and against Marcus and Khan...

David smiled back and blew kisses. "love you dad, I know you need to go now and do work and make sure that my new aunt and uncles are OK. After all I can tell they love daddy too!" Jim smiled his son was so precious. "yeah baby, you give everyone a hug and a kiss from me OK? and I love you buddy and I'll com you in a few days before I leave for earth. Though remember you can com me anytime... doesn't matter if its silly I maybe a captain ,but your my son and..." he was cut off by his sons laugh. He smiled and new he was being a worry wart but he couldn't help it. "Yes daddy no worries I know, I know I love you too and bye!" David blew him kisses over the video. Jim laughed and waved goodbye sending him kisses too. His son was always looking out for him...he sighed a bit ans stretched. He sent a message to Bones, he really needed his friend right now...It was a very emotional rollercoster...kind of day.

Bones walked in surprisingly with Spock as well and then he raised a brow when everyone else came in too. They all smiled and Bones spoke up. "Well Jimbo since you fought my ex wife off for me, I decided to help you too." Bones grinned hugging his friend "we decided captain that were having a movie night Sir" Sulu said grinning from ear to ear. Jim laughed...he honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the entire galaxy right now. Soon everyone was sitting round with pop corn and pop since they all had duty in the morning. They put on a kids movie they decided to watch despicable me and also the second one. Jim was a big fan of old terren movies and everyone else enjoyed them too. Jim found himself sitting beside Bones but in between Spock's thighs...Spock said it was fine so he didn't question it. As everyone squished in, Sulu and Pavel were snuggled together and Scotty and Uhura were huddled together, carol was huddled beside Uhura with a teddy bear. It was cute and very packed but felt good. All in all Jim felt content and very safe for the first time in a long while.

In the morning they all prepared themselves for SyDone and Jim, Spock,Bones,Sulu and Uhura beamed down to the planet to meet with the locals. Leaving Scotty in charge and it was jokes that he complained...He hated being away from his 'baby' The others just laughed.

Landing on the planet Jim was greeted by the leader of the main city "greetings Su'ya it's a pleasure being here." Kirk gave his brightest smile that lit up rooms and dazzled people for miles. Automatically they welcomed Jim and his crew the leader taking a shine to Jim from the start. As often a lot of leaders did. They set McCoy and Sulu and Spock to the medical building after introductions and Uhura went to their schooling buildings. Jim sat down to have some sort of tea with the leader a humanoid species, but with silver skin and were almost fish like in appearance. They were lovely people and very kind. "Su'ya you have a lovely planet and such generous medical buildings you must be proud." Jim stated full Kirk smile. The leader smiled and nodded "yes Captain Kirk thank you, every planet has problems but we are indeed blessed" Jim smiled and nodded. "Just Jim please we are friends now chandler Su'ya it be my pleasure if you would call me Jim." he got a smile in return and he kept smiling. "So we have always had a peaceful relationship Su'ya but what has changed your mind to accept Starfleet's offer to join the federation planets?" Jim asked he lent forward slightly sipping his drink. The leader too came closer. "well that has a lot to do with you Jim, we have heard of you saving earth twice now and received threats from Klingon's and have come to terms that if you have fought so hard for Vulcan pardon their souls. Even if the results weren't all great you managed to save earth twice as well as fight for other planets after making captain. I believe I can put my faith in the federation with people like you and your crew in it." Jim shocked blushed feeling humbled and a tad guilty for Vulcan... "thank you Su'ya I'm honoured by your faith in my crew and myself. I promise if your planet ever needs help and if I am still Captain to aid you to the best of my abilities" Jim smiled he saw Su'ya nod and look pleased. Jim brought out his tablet and they went through the proper paper work and trading deals. The others returned with also Su'ya's council He'ra and Su'yu who the others spoke too. After all professional needs were met they all had a celebration dinner with great food and dancing. The entire crew docked to have a day off and Jim was happy to see his crew mingle and be happy. Jim had danced with many people that evening always charming always smiling. Eventually he got asked to dance by Su'ya himself he shrugged and danced it wasn't awkward he had danced with men before. He was bi and new it would help them keep peace. he smiled and everyone else stopped watching the two leaders dance. It was nice though...the feeling of calm.

"Thank you for showing us such hospitality Su'ya My crew are having an excellent time would you let us sometime have a shore leave on your planet?" Jim asked while still dancing the leader smiled and looked pleased. "Of course Jim your people are welcome as well as Starfleets people I would like to invite all peaceful races to my planet" Jim smiled brightly this was great Starfleet would love this! "that's amazing Sir thank you. I think many people of the federation will love to see your planet and with a few more communications will have your native speak perfect, my communications officer is pleased of all of your teachers helping her." he nodded "yes your Communications officer is very skilled. is Starfleet always this accepting with women? do you guys have even abilities?" they stopped dancing and went to go sit. "Yes we do not hold up any race or species or sex above the other. Everyone is entitled to do anything at there will" he paused and let that sink in. "that being said we do not support any behaviour of discrimination or murder or anything that harms another being" Jim explained they talked for hours on how earth had many customs and standings. They landed on the topic of children and Jim commented on how the little ones running around were very few.

"Yes Jim here we lay what you call eggs and they take 4 years to hatch as you would say so ever child is very cherished we have special buildings for our eggs and protection so see they are born into our world with no hassle" Jim smiled in awe and wonder "your children are very lovely" Su'ya saw Jim's smile "do you have children Captain? and how are your children brought into your world?" Jim smiled and blushed "yes sir I have a son named David as well as adoptive children, kids are born from a females womb and a males seed the female carries the child in her body for nine months and then a baby is born now not every female is required to give birth. Many don't and some are born to mothers who can't take care of them or pass away. From sickness or murder. We have things called adoption agencies and orphanages that take care of these children. couples or single parents raise them I myself have taken in 11 children/young adults plus I have my son" Jim smiled and explained the Chandler looking very intrigued and wanting to no more "my medical Dr. and Mr. Spock can speak with your teachers and exchange info on all there is to know about earth and some planets around earth." the leader nodded and called his people to speak with them.

Jim was glad the meeting was going so smoothly and stuff the leader seemed pleased with Jim and maybe even interested Jim had to be clear with him he already had enough to deal with "do you have a mate Su'ya" Jim asked "or children" the leader smiled "yes Jim I have two sons though my mate passed away a few years back from illness" Jim frowned "I'm sorry for your loss and which children are yours" the leader pointed to two young fish kids who were dancing with Uhura and Jim smiled it was a beautiful sight Uhura looked quite at home. "they are lovely your very blessed" Jim nodded the leader puffed his chest feeling quite happy that Jim thought so "do you have a mate my friend" Jim sighed this was it "no Chandler but at this time I am very busy with captaincy and with my children when I am planet side I do not wish to be settled again my last mate was very unkind to me and I am not ready for another" he hoped against hope the leader would not rage and would understand and he sighed in relief when he saw understanding dawn in the leaders eyes and saw him nod "I understand Jim you are a very beautiful and warm person i am sorry if i have caused worry" Jim blushed at the compliments and nodded shying "thank you Su'ya I am very glad you to are so generous in your understanding" the leader laughed and clapped Jim's back "it is OK my friend you are very lovely but there are plenty of fish in the see." Jim laughed a real laugh at the pun and he settled back in glad Su'ya had been so accepting of Jim's denial.

Hours passed and they were finally departing the treaty signed mission complete. Many new friends made and treaties signed. "Thank you again Su'ya and we will see you again". the leader smiled and hugged Jim "you too my friend and let me just say I sense that there are people in your party who are interested in you, don't let hurt and fear keep you away from happiness." he said the last part in Jim's ear and he blushed a deep red but nodded and said thanks. They departed back to the ship and Jim gave a tired sigh"well crew good job down there you all did amazing." he gave praise and everyone smiled. Spock who had heard what the Chandler had said to Jim. As his hearing was stronger then humans for being part Vulcan. Gave a nod he and what seemed Dr McCoy had interest in Jim but he new he would have to tread carefully...if he was to act on anything of feelings...he cared for both parties and set a plan into motion...he was sure he could make it work...the chances of success were 79.89 % and he was always right when he figured out plans. He stepped forward and spoke up.

"Captain since it is after shift and we are off for a few days, after the success of this mission maybe it be beneficial after you have Spoken to your son for all of us to have a movie night again. to relax and celebrate the good treaties signed today." Jim blinked Spock was wanting a movie night?... they really must of did good if Spock was rewarding them. he blinked again and smiled brightly suddenly his mood was very good... "sure Spock that sounds good, how bout all of you come to my cabin again in an hour? that gives us time to do what we need sound good people?" everyone nodded in agreement as they all left

Jim got his paper work done, and sent it out to Spock to sign and send to Starfleet command. He sent a few messages to his Son and Kevin...he missed his kids. He sighed and decided to dress down a bit as he was waiting for his crew. The others gathered supplies for said movie night. Sulu and Pavel got plenty of food and Uhura grabbed Scotty and drinks...and Spock went to go speak with the Dr. Who had gone back to message his own little princess and check med bay...

"If you have a moment Leonard" Spock spoke calling the Doctor by his first name. Bones looked over surprised but sat down at his desk gesturing for Spock to sit. "wha'cha want hobgoblin" Bones asked suspiciously Spock raised his eyebrow at the nickname they have come quite far in their friendship with the help of Jim... for they both bonded over trying to keep their Captain alive... but still the doctor seemed fond of calling him hobgoblin. Though it did not hold the same heat as the first few times. So Spock decided he did not mind...after all Leonard was a spirited person and that was one of the things he liked about the good Doctor.

"I came to discuss Jim with you Leonard." Spock replied and saw the doctor tense slightly. "Nothing of ill will Leonard, in fact quite opposite, but it will involve the both of us." He spoke up and looked towards Leonard. Bones relaxed and sighed looking at the hobgoblin. "what do ya mean?" he let his southern accent out.

"I am in love with James and I am aware you are as well" Spock spoke softly as to not alarm others. Bones got up and shut the door before turning around and facing Spock head on. "you better be serious hobgoblin cause if your not Jimmy's been hurt enough! that's why I haven't gone after him." Bones exclaimed. Spock stood "I am quite serious Doctor. I would not say this unless I truly meant it" Bones sighed and rubbed his face. "OK Spock I love the kid too but if he chooses ya, well as long as he's happy that's the main thing. the kid deserves it after all the shit he's been through." Bones sat down again looking slightly defeated after all Spock had more going on then old Leonard and he wouldn't be shocked if Jim's choice was Spock. He was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder he looked up. Looking at Spock in the eyes. "I do not believe Jim will have to choose if you Leonard are willing, I too care for the as-well." he heard Bones gasp "I speak truth though my fondness for Jim has been a forefront of my being since saving Vulcan. I realized I was in love with him, and so were you when he died during Khan... that is why my relationship with Uhura was broken off and we are just friends. I believe we have formed a friendship through James Leonard, but also I find myself grateful you are not as risk taking as James. For I will admit if you were to perish I can't think of a life without you in it as well." Spock knelt to the same height as Bones grabbing his hand. He waited for the Dr to sort out his thoughts and he could feel the overwhelming shock from him and a bit of affection.

"I-I don't know how to feel about this Spock, but I know I love Jim and I know Jim loves you. I'll admit I've grown fond of you as well, but I never thought of romantics with you. Plus with my baggage and Jim's baggage... your baggage is hardly enough to compete. You would be surrounded by ours with no way out if we were all bonded Spock. you have thought of this I hope." Leonard said seriously.

Spock was pleased that Leonard seemed to be willing to chance what Spock had planed, but sorrowful he had learnt that Leonard was scared of overwhelming him. Also he felt a pulse of love towards the doctor. "I have thought of the bad Doctor, but the good outweighs it by 83%" the doctor laughed and Spock quirked his lips slightly "OK hobgoblin lets go enjoy movie night. I want you to get to know me better and then will work out trapping Jim" Bones sighed as he felt the pull of what ever and decided to give it a chance. Spock gave a slight upturn of his lips...smiling he was indeed happy. That shocked Bones a bit...that Spock smiled at him. They both stood and Spock being bold kissed Bones on the cheek. "yes Leonard I will endeavour to woo you and James" Bones blushed and shook his head and they walked out of his office. Though the walk was different this time. Now that feelings were out in the open the walk to Jim's together felt different. Not bad but different...

So I Updated a little bit so hopefully it's a little easier to read I don't really have time to go through it into perfect detail...but hopefully this causes less confusion. I also like to note that I'm from Canada so my words will often have OU instead of just O or U and I will also have some words RE instead of ER in some words. Sorry for any errors and this is AU and so some characters might be a little OCC but if you don't like it please don't send hate just don't read it. Thanks for the followers and hopefully I can update all my chapters and post a new one soon!


	3. confessions and giving it a go

I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK !

Chapter three

Jim finished coming David and undressing from his uniform opting for casual clothes and was happy they were headed home even under not so good reasons... Getting comfy and when Spock and bones showed up he smiled and let them in. Waiting for the others "you look good captain" Spock said with a tiny quirk of his lips Kirk blushed dark and coughed "umm thank you Mr Spock" bones laughed...the kid was all nerdy teenager when he was getting a genuine complement... and went over sitting on the couch that Jim had Jim and Spock joined all squishing in Jim felt relaxed in between Bones and Spock he wondered what it feel like sandwiched between them naked... he blushed and jumped up when his door pinged. letting his crew in they brought junk food and even Bones didn't complain when Jim cheered and they settled on another kids movie called Rise of the Guardians one of Jim's favourites they loved it and Jim new ever line it was cute they realized their captain was a lot like jack frost and they all made metal notes to make Jim feel more welcome after all Jim had proven himself an amazing captain and good friend next they watched a movie called tangled which Spock commented on how illogical this was and everyone laughed Jim and Pavel sang every song to the movie and everyone laughed at that thinking it cute after both movies and a lot of junk later they all left...in good spirits... but Jim and bones and Spock were left helping Jim clean his cabin "you guys didn't haf'ta help ya'know" Jim said munching on left over chips Bones rolled his eyes and Spock quirked his brow and they just shook their heads fondly at their Captain. "its OK Jimmy we like helping and besides this way its done faster and we can all sleep. You need it judging by the bags under your eyes." Bones had a tone that wasn't accusing for once, but Jim stiffened. "I'm OK Bones promise I was just worried bout David yesterday" Jim shifted anyhow feeling a bit guilty. "Captain we are your friends you can tell us if something else is bothering you" Jim squirmed a bit "I got a email from Kathy...I read it but never replied shes a hacker... they tried blocking her it doesn't work she is going to be at the Starfleet base where I'll be signing the restraining order pages... she was going on and on about how much she has changed and wants to talk through lawyers if I'm more comfortable with that, and wants to see David... it makes my blood crawl." Jim said...he new he should of told them earlier...Bones sighed and grabbed Jim in a hug dragging him down to the couch Spock sat on the other side "Jim you don't owe that witch nothin' after she hurt you and David. We will make sure she doesn't come near ya darl'n Jim sighed...slightly relaxing he needed to hear that. He also loved when Bones called him that "I know but what if she actually has changed..." Spock put a hand on Jim;s shoulder "you can judge for yourself on earth but we will be there with you every step of the way Jim we are here for you and David" Spock spoke logically and with that Jim sighed one more time and sat up straight "yeah you guys are right thanks Bones, Spock...I... thanks for being my friend" Jim smiled and they smiled back, even Spock quirked his lips up and Jim was glad that he had Bones and Spock at his back. He trusted them completely. The Crew and them were his Family along with the Kids and His brother and Aurlean and Jojo and David and his Nephews...

"Want us to stay darl'n?" Bones asked Jim really wanted them too... but he didn't want to be childish. "I'll be OK bones besides... there isn't enough room for the three of us" he tried to joke. Bones saw through it though "don't do that Jim stop trying to be strong... you are strong but you don't have to act like this in front of us me and Spock were here for you... what's that word Spock that you called Jim that day in the engineering room 'T'hy'la'?" Spock nodded pleased Leonard was including him in the words he spoke... "indeed James you are T'hy'la you and Leonard and we are here for you" Jim shuddered and gave a soft snort and reached his hand out for Spock who took it softly genitally rubbing Jim's fingers...he didn't feel like he was invading Jame's Privacy and Jim smiled at him and Bones nodded in Approval...Jim leaned his head on Bones shoulder. "I love you guys so much...I'm sorry I'm so difficult and I can't promise I won't do anything stupid or say things that don't make sense or still try to hide things but I...I love you both so much thank you for being my T'hy'la" he spoke softly letting them console his person feeling a bit better. Spock and Bones both smiled "so my thoughts are we can grab your couch and push the couch and the bed together and then is basically a queen size bed slightly bigger... and Spock can get the wall since he's the tallest and Jimmy you get the middle and I'll take the couch bit and all is well," Jim looked up and nodded Blushing "OK Bones and Spock if your sure your going to be OK with this like cause there will be touching and uh ask Bones I grip things in my sleep... and stuff and talk sometimes..." Spock gave a small huff of air witch they have learn't is a laugh "all is well James. I do not mind the contact of my T'hy'la plus any nightly habits are fine... because they come from your character." He spoke so sure of his words. Jim nodded slightly smiling and feeling well...just happy.

they set putting bones plan into action and Spock went through his and the captains shared bathroom to go change into sleepwear and bones changed into his sweat pants that he left in here after having too help Jim a few times through bad nights he had kept them here Jim who liked to sleep in a long shirt that David had given him that said "number 1 dad that made Jim look a lot younger since the shirt went to his knees and fell off his one shoulder but the kid loved it and a pair of boxers that had "jimmy" written everywhere that bones had given him as a joke one year bones shook his head they glanced up seeing Spock return and Bones nearly choked he never actually took notice how lovely Spock was...how good he looked in more casual then uniform wear... he returned in skin tight black sweats and a long black turtle neck and bones had to remember Spock liked to be warm Jim blushed and together they hopped into bed Jim smiling at how lucky he was "goodnight guys" "nighty night...Jimmy/James" the two said at the same time and with a small laugh he smiled and fell asleep...feeling happy and content.

when Jim awoke it was the first time in months he had slept all the way through the night completely and without a nightmare or stress of the mind. His body and his brain felt ready,he felt like he could jump off the wall he was so well rested. He had alpha shift with Spock. Bones was able to sleep more they slipped out of the bed Jim smiled down at Bones...feeling a wave of affection for his sleeping Doctor...smiling at Spock they both got ready and then he and Spock left for there day. Leaving a Message for Bones that he felt good and he would see him on break.

At lunch they all met up in the mess hall Jim feeling good still and Bones was happy he looked more alive. Jim even ate a good lunch for once. "yeah Bones I feel good thanks you two I should sleep beside you two more often" he joked. They looked up nodding at another..Jim raised his brow... "kid that is the plan we know you got lots on your plate right now but we are here for you and Jimmy we love you... the both of us and were not making you choose, or want you to totally jump into a thing. I feel we need to talk more, but Jimmy we ain't leaving darlin" Jim was speechless he remembered what Su'ya said and he blushed "Leonard is right James you are T'hy'la in ever sense of the word, so is is friend, brother and lover though logically we do not want to rush this. For as the Doctor has said we are not leaving your side and you have to deal with Kathy Mcnab first" Jim gasped softly he had to keep his head on straight cause they were in the mess. He nodded and took a breath "thank you we... umm can talk later tonight my cabin?" they nodded and finished their lunch and going back to work.

Later they all made their way back to Jim's cabin and sat with tea and Jim was still in a big bundle of nerves "I love you both too so much and Bones you know Jojo is like a daughter to me and I know you have acceptance for my Tarus kids but Spock are you sure like I have more shit in my past then well a lot of people and Bone's ex wife is a massive bitch and I don't want to overwhelm you," Spock Huffed air again highly amused at Jim's concern... "Leonard has had similar concerns I am sure this is what I want. I love you both and the good outweighs the bad by 83% and I must admit I have always wished to have a big family as accepting and warm as I feel from you and Leonard... and I promise to love and protect all the children and young adults who hold your heart as my own if they too accept me." Spock spoke with such Confidence and solidarity how could Jim not give in to what his heart wanted...

Bones and Jim felt touched and they group hugged " I need time and you need to meet everyone but yes I want to try this I love you both so much" they smiled and nodded knowing things would be hard but they would get through it as a family.

end of chapter 3 o.o thanks for reading!


	4. Intro to The Tarus 'kids' and Responses

I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK !

Chapter four

David was sitting in his room worried bout his dad and his dads friends his mother was a bad lady and David maybe little but he was smart his IQ was 104 and he was only six he was smart just like his daddy and he new his mother was an evil witch...He new though his daddy wouldn't let anyone hurt him and neither would Kevin or uncle Sam or auntie Aurlean or anyone in his family...He also saw the way Doctor McCoy looked at daddy and he liked Jojo she was nice and treated my daddy nice...and Leo was nice to his daddy and took care of his daddy unlike his mother...but Commander Spock also looked at his Daddy like Leo did and his Daddy owed his life to Spock...David just wanted daddy happy and safe so he concluded that if daddy was happy he was happy and that was that...He nodded to himself and decided to email This 'Spock...' he got out his pad and started typing...

Spock blinked from sitting on the couch with his T'yh'la his pad had went off he gracefully got up and saw he had a message from one 'David Alexander Kirk' he quirked his eyebrows but as he began reading he felt touched and some amusement David was very smart for someone so young..."what'cha got there Spock" Leonard asked he quirked his lips slightly and began reading the message Jim blushing but smiling.

"Dear Mr Spock ,"

"we just met but I can tell a lot bout you already...I'M very smart...cause Daddy is so smart..I wish to ask you a few things as I have to make sure my Daddy is safe and happy...I love my Daddy a lot and he deserves to be happy. So I wanted to say I know that my uncle Leo is in love with my Daddy and I love Leo too he treats my Daddy well and as well is nice to me and his daughter Jojo is cool too...I love her lots...you will like her she is as I like to call her 'spirited' "

The others snorted at that all feeling very touched by Davids letter and Spock continued reading...feeling warmth from David's words.

"But I saw the way you look at my Daddy...I'm not as blind as him I see things...I decided as long as you have only good intentions with my Dad I'm willing to get to know you...my Dad has been hurt and I won't let him be hurt again...my Daddy protected me from my mother and I love him more then anyone in the entire universe and beyond.." The others nodded and Jim had tears in his eyes..."I also don't want my Leo hurt too...so I have decided that what ever is going on between the 3 of you I'm OK with Daddy deserves happiness he gets sad sometimes.. I don't like seeing him sad...neither does Jojo or my Bro's and Sister's...But make sure you don't hurt either my Daddy or uncle Leo otherwise I'll have to get my uncle Sam and my bro Kevin to help make your life a living hell..." the others snorted David was really too smart for his own good and so cute...

"okay not a living hell..Daddy says two wrongs don't make a right...but I can hack almost just as good as Daddy and so can Kev...and I'll find a way to make your life complicated for at least a year. With that said...I like your ears...they are very cool. I can see why my Daddy likes them...he is sort of a dork..." They snorted and Jim smiled at his Son's words. "please take care of my family and I welcome you to our family. My Daddy doesn't know sometimes... I know things. So please keep this on the 'down low' "

Spock smiled and Jim and Bones smiled "serenely David..." Jim couldn't even his son meant the world to him and to have him care so much, and see how much the two loved him... "hey Jimmy you doing okay. darl'n..smart kid you got there..." Bones smiled. Spock nodded feeling warmth for the love he felt off of Davids words and Jim smiled and they went back to snuggling on the couch and Jim felt so happy...as he watched Spock type out a response to his Son's email. Felling happy that his Son loved him so much...

David smiled as he was finished up his dinner, and he snuck off with Jo to catch her up to speed. She was just excited her Daddy was happy too and they made a pact to do everything they could for their dad's and David was surprised he got a response from so quickly but happily read it.

"To David...My T'yh'la," David liked the sound of that he thought happily.

"I love your father and Leonard very much,and hope to get to know you and as well as Joanna soon...If you could please address this to her as well; David nodded and him and Jo sat beside another "I confess I was so humbled by your message and happy to have your message sent to me. I and Leonard and your Father have entered a committed and loving relationship they are my T'yh'la. That means 'Friends...Brother..or Lovers' I mean it as lovers they are my ashlaym...my soulmates...and I hope to help them heal as they have healed me. I have always wanted a large family and find myself feeling excited to meet you and Joanna and your family and hopefully I can be part of your family soon..." David and Joanna smiled at another they liked this 'Spock' "As part Vulcan I have many stigmas and culture differences...but I do feel and I do love and I hope to expand my love and my knowledge and I cherish all children cause on my planet children are cherished and so are chosen ones, are Our top priorities...so I will cherish the...and your father and Joanna's father and Joanna as long as I am bound to this life...thank you for your acceptance. I look forward to meeting everyone in your family and I solemnly swear to protect you and Joanna and your family as best to my abilities...Thank you for also liking my ears. Not many people do they think they are 'weird' so the fact you like them makes me feel very happy..." David and Joanna liked his ears and they had good feelings from Spock's letter he had written to them...in return "we will be arriving soon. I am very sorry but I shared your letter and I wished to tell you your father is happy and so proud of hearing you care so much, he loves you very much. As well... Joanna can be as spirited as she wishes, everyone is welcome to be who they are...That's what makes them Special... as long as it is not used for evil...I maybe a Vulcan but I look forward to learning from you and Joanna. Thanks so much for the letter. Best wishes and live long and prosper...-uncle Spock" David and Jo smiled and wrote back that they liked him and would see them all soon so take care and when they were done it was time for bed. David yawned he had a busy day...and was ready to settle down feeling better after speaking with Spock and looking forward to when his Daddy's ship landed...In fact he looked forward to meeting all the Crew of his Dad's ship...he grabbed Jo's hand she said she felt the same and it be cool to be "official Family" and he nodded.

Kevin had come and laughed all the kids were feeling emotional since they were all excited for Jim's arrival... so they all set up a 'camp' in the basement and all the Tarus children and Jo and David and Peter and John. They put on a fire and music and Kevin slept beside David who was snuggled up to Jo...The Tarus kids all snuggled too...Star a Betazoid was happy to have her 'Papa' return...sure Jim wasn't her real Father she was 17 year's of age but he was the only father she had...Tommy a Chinese Boy 16 with Raven hair and slender tall frame...was settled in beside Spai'ya a Vulcan teen..who was shipped off to Tarus with her Parents who were Science Officers...she was now 16 and had full memories of her Parents but she was more 'human' then Vulcan...her 'brother' Ra'yu was Romulan...he was often bullied now...ever since...but he held strong...he was 17 and next to him was Kent...he was a regular human too and was of Russian blood he was only 14 didn't remember much of his parents...he had red dyed hair...and was tall though already 6" next to him was Sarah...she was a small slender blonde and partially def...but that didn't stop her she was 14 as well. Next was the youngest ones they were all 11...and triplets...two boys and a girl. Simon,Stephan, and Sasha. They were Regular humans as well and were all African American. The Kids all laid down Peter with Star and John with Spai'ya...The kids were all tired having a lot on their minds but glad their "Papa" was coming home with uncle Bones and the Crew of the enterprise. They all trusted Jim and they all wanted to see him happy...after all he had literally given everything he could to protect them and save them and fought for them in the courts so they didn't have to be in orphanages or with 'family' they didn't like...He had only been a kid himself but had taken them to school...helped them heal...made them food got them housing with Uncle Sam and Auntie Arulean. He had tucked them in and took care of their fears he learn't all their Languages so they didn't have to forget part of their history...he was in every sense of the word A Papa...and now they all had a family and loved David and Jojo and Peter and John...they were happy...and Jim deserved happiness too...They all made a pact to accept the Crew and let their 'Papa' be happy and all of them snuggled in and enjoyed being Family...

End of chapter four...I'll hopefully be able to update more soon and thank you!


	5. Finally home and cute feels

I Do not own Star Trek!

Chapter 5.

Jim and his crew were soon approaching earth, They had just spoken to Starfleet command and had been getting ready to dock and unload and head down to have a 'mini Vacation' and 'update the enterprise' meanwhile they were just trying to give their poster boy a break while they dealt with sensitive issues. Jim was nervous he was going to sort of glimpse at Kathy...he didn't know how to act...Of course though This time he wasn't alone...he had Bones and Spock at his back..and his crew. That was special and amazing. He sighed as they loaded shuttle buses towards earth and tried to focus on Bones looking like a scared cat...instead of feeling like he was going to vomit...

When they made it they were greeted by Admirals and Jim's lawyer and a few other important people...Jim wasn't really paying attention they dealt with Starfleet business first and then they sat and talked about Kathy Mcnab being on the hacking team for Starfleet and other federation planets and how She would be working with Starfleet directly but not a Starfleet member. Jim didn't care about the details...he just wanted those restraining order papers and to speak to her lawyer to be over and done with...Spock and Leonard were there and that made it easier they had questioned his choice but said that his crew were as much involved in this as he was and that He was now part of a Vulcan bond with Spock&Leonard and of course they were still treading thin waters with Vulcan's so they couldn't dispute that...They did say that Kathy had wished to speak to Jim with a Lawyer Present and Security if necessary but she had passed all test and had proven worthy of early release and completed all the anger management programs and work shops in jail. Jim thought that was a load of crap...he passed his shit too after Tarus...people could bullshit anything if they really wanted something...Jim said he would have to think of it because it was a big step and he had his family to worry about they nodded and the Lawyers glared at another and Jim signed his papers and they had stated she was to stay away from any and all members of the Kirk house hold within 50 feet she was to stay away from Kirk and David within 50 metre's she was not to contact David or Jim through any means and if she had she would be breaking her parole and restraint paper contract...it was stated that in Starfleet business only she could communicate directly to 'Captain James Kirk' If and only if for Starfleet official statements and couldn't say anything that didn't retain to the work. Jim was leery of this happening...She was a hacker...she new the tricks...but his main goal was keeping David and his kids safe and sometimes you had to make yourself uncomfortable to do so...so he agreed though he also noted the fact she was a hacker and that he wanted present before he had any contact with her for official purpose or not for Vulcan's do not lie...and he didn't want false accusations upon him...They agreed sort of hesitantly but eventually all came to agreements and papers were signed and they said they'd process everything within a few days.

When the meetings were over Her Lawyer approached him and handed over his card and said he'd be in contact in 24 hours for His response to Kathy's request for a meeting. Jim took the card handing it it Spock like it was poison...and nodded and then left he needed out of here he needed to hold David in his arms...he needed for all this to go away and he now was feeling the emotional shit storm...after being so calm with Starfleet personnel. Spock and Bones Flanked each side of him and he calmed a little and he tried to focus on the fact that his crew and them were going to his other house and they were going to meet his family and he was going to see his children after months of not seeing them...

When he arrived with his crew in toe He was shocked to tears at seeing a banner hung up saying 'welcome crew of the enterprise' and a second banner that said 'welcome home Papa/Daddy' then another one 'welcome back Papa/uncle Jim' he and little peaces of paper with his name and Bones's name and photos of him and his crew and dubbed names of 'uncle&aunt' on them the crew was very touched by it...he walked up to the house and didn't even knock when his brother opened the door and engulfed him in a hug... "JIMMY..." he hugged back..."SAM!" the suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and then Jim was whooshed onto the grassy lawn as a pile of children/young adults all dog piled on him 'Papa!" Jim cried as he hugged and kissed all of his 'kids' and they finally let him up and lastly out came David with a bouquet of Blue and white carnations and he gave to Jim and jumped up Jim hugging his son close...and crying...happy tears... "DADDY I LOVE YOU" came Davids sweet voice and the crew and everyone else smiled at the moment then though another voice sounded "PAPA!' Bones dropped to his knees as he hugged his little princess and everyone smiled again and she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek but he just picked her up not caring and smiled like a fool...they went into the house and Jim gasped as Peter and John came out carrying a present and shouted "uncle Jim and uncle Bones welcome home!" he had wondered where they were and still holding David in his arms he just shifted and hugged his Nephews...he was so fucking blessed...

After the emotional greetings and a hug and kiss from Arulean they settled in making introductions of the crew and everyone settled in for tea and Jim explained to them what happened and what was going to happen and once that was over they just spent time catching up...Jim had David on one knee and John on the other and the 'kids had all compiled in front of him like sheep to a shepherd it was cute...though Kevin seemed to bond with Pavel really fast as they were similar age...Kevin was 18 and looking to join the Enterprise soon...and Uhura Bonded with Star and the Triplets and Sulu with Tommy and Kent and Carol bonded with Peter...and Joanna and Spock Ra'yu &Spai'ya and Bones already new all the kids and Scotty with Sarah as he made her laugh right off...though the crew was glad to be accepted so quickly and Joanna was also then attached to her daddy...as well. They had talked for hours until most of the kids fell asleep all around and decided to all head in to bed...Sam grabbed his Two kids...Kevin and Star Grabbed the Triplets...McCoy grabbed Joanna and the other's just said goodnight to their 'papa' and head ed off while Jim grabbed David...and tucked his beautiful Son into his bed...The adults also said goodnight and Jim and Bones and Spock went to Jim's room which was a master bedroom and they were so tired...today had been a successful day...but emotionally and physically exhausting and they settled in and Jim fell asleep surrounded by his T'hy'la...

The crew shipped off to their own guest rooms Scotty bunked with Uhura and Pavel with Hikaru and Carol shared with Star who had been gracious enough to share her room...

the house was full...the house was packed of little noises of snoring children and grumbling adults and random other sounds but that was the perfect thing about it...and everyone slept contently and soundly...

blah chapter 5 end. sorry for any errors and again this is AU and I'm going to try and have moments with everyone involved and hopefully the story sounded alright...also side note I obviously don't know what actual restraining orders involve but I went with what I felt like sounded okay...I will hopefully have another chapter soon and thanks for reading!

PS a lot of my spelling is bad but some of it just isn't American spelling I am Canadian so my words with have OU or some will be RE instead of ER. anyhow sorry for any confusion!


End file.
